


Unter sich sind sie Vertraute

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff & Humor & Cats, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Skinny, Happy Ending, Humor, Ich hab eindeutig zu viel Banana Fish geguckt, Ich wusste nicht dass ich auch Fluff schreiben kann, Im Herzen ist Skinny eine Katze, Leugnen zwecklos!, M/M, crazy cat lady
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Wenn Skinny sich bei einer Sache wirklich sicher ist, dann dass er keine Haustiere haben möchte. Unter keinen Umständen. Doch Peter und der sandfarbene Kater aus der Nachbarschaft haben offensichtlich andere Pläne.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 1





	Unter sich sind sie Vertraute

_***_

_Sie spielt mit der Beute_

_Zieht nie mit der Meute, sie kuscht nicht_

_Sie zählt deine Mäuse, sie mordet sie leise und gründlich_

_Nein, sie wird dir nie gehör'n_

_Doch du streichelst sie so gern_

_Das weiß sie ganz genau_

_***_

Skinny streckte sich auf dem großen, schwarzen Sofa aus, während er die Brise die vom Meer durch die offene Terrassentür hereinwehte, anflehte sie möge etwas stärker wehen. Der Sommer war noch nie seine Jahreszeit gewesen, das einzig gute daran waren die langen, milden Nächte. Und vielleicht Peters anhaltendes Lachen, wenn er vom Surfen kam. Die Wassertropfen noch in seinen nassen Haaren glitzerten und er vor Freude strahlte.

Skinny griff nach seinem Handy, das auf dem kleinen Couchtisch lag. Er hatte eigentlich nur vor eins der dämlichen Spiele darauf ein wenig voranzutreiben, nichts zu tun, was ihm mehr abverlangte, als ein Minimum an Gehirnaktivität. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht so ganz benennen konnte, senkte sein Finger sich auf den Ordner mit den Fotos. Vielleicht weil heute der Jahrestag war, an dem er aus seinem Elternhaus getürmt war und deshalb ein wenig sentimentaler war, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Aber vielleicht auch nur, weil wenigstens noch einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto von Peter werfen wollte, was er morgens im Bett gemacht hatte. Ok, vielleicht war es auch eine kleinere Fotoreihe geworden, aber sein Freund sah einfach verboten gut? süß? aus, wie er seine Nase in Aslans sandfarbenes Fell gekuschelte hatte. Skinny schmunzelte, als er ein Foto nach dem anderen durchging. Peter und der große Maine Coon Kater beim schlafen, Aslan der aus verschlafenen, jadegrünen Augen in die Kamera blinzelte, während Peter immer noch vor sich hin döste. Ein schwarzer, verschwommener Schatten der das Foto unbrauchbar machte. Doch Skinny musste grinsen. Eichan, ihr anderer schwarzer, unscheinbarer Kater der ebenfalls seine fünf Minuten Aufmerksamkeit einforderte. Und Skinny musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen wie strickt er sich mal gegen Haustiere ausgesprochen hatte und wie glücklich ihre kleine Familie ihn jetzt machte.

***

„Hier guck mal. Ist der nicht niedlich. Und diese flauschigen Schlappohren.“

Skinny sah nicht mal mehr vom Handy auf. Er kannte die unzähligen Hundefotos, mit denen Peter ihn seit Wochen bombardierte, mittlerweile zur genüge.

„Ja, ganz toll.“, murmelte er nur noch gewohnheitsmäßig.

Doch sein Freund war offenbar noch nicht fertig.

„Auf jeden Fall sollte es ein Hund mit Ausdauer sein, damit ich ihn mit zum joggen nehmen kann.“, überlegte Peter laut.

Seufzend schloss Skinny das Spiel auf dem er lustlos herumgetippt hatte und ließ das Smartphone mit einem etwas zu lauten Klappern auf den Couchtisch fallen.

„Ok, ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir Klartext reden. Ich will keinen Hund. Genauso wenig wie Kinder oder anderes Getier um das man sich kümmern muss. Ich mag nicht wie sie riechen, ich will keine Haare überall in der Wohnung, ich habe keine Lust Scheiße aufzusammeln und außerdem bin ich schon froh, wenn ich die Aloe Vera, warum zum Fick haben wir überhaupt so eine Hipsterpflanze, nicht vertrocknen lasse und das an sich ist schon eine Kunst. Aber du solltest dir im klaren darüber sein, dass du mit mir keinen weißen Gartenzaun und eine Bilderbuchfamilie bekommst.“

Doch das dämliche Grinsen auf Peters Gesicht beruhigte ihn in keinster Weise. Vielmehr ließ es ihn schlimmes ahnen, was zukünftige Diskussionen angehen würde.

***

„Was ist _das_?“

Peter folgte Skinnys anklagend ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Als er sah was Skinny so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, konnte er nicht anders als laut loszulachen.

„Das, mein Liebster“, sagte Peter schließlich in einem übertrieben liebenswürdigen Tonfall, „ist eine Katze.“

„Ja, das sehe ich auch.“, grummelte Skinny. „Ok, anders gefragt, was macht eine Katze in unserem Wohnzimmer?“

„Wenn mich mein detektivischer Instinkt nicht trügt, dann ist sie wohl durch die Terrassentür, die du mal wieder offen stehen gelassen hast, hereinspaziert. Ich kann mich natürlich auch irren und sie hat sich hier einfach so manifestiert, halte ich aber eher für unwahrscheinlich.“

Misstrauisch sah Skinny zwischen Peter und dem sandfarbenen Ungetüm hin und her.

„Peter?“

„Ja?“

„Und es kann nicht sein, dass du mich damit vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen möchtest?“

Peter sah ihn ernsthaft beleidigt von der Seite an.

„Wow, danke für das Vertrauen, dass du mir entgegenbringst.“, sagte er dann und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wenn das auf meinem Mist gewachsen wäre, dann würde da jetzt ein niedlich vertrottelter Golden Retriever Welpe sitzen, keine ausgewachsene Katze.“

Skinny warf dem plüschigen Eindringling einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe er sagte: „Ok, da hast du Recht.“

Peter schlang seine Arme um Skinny, zog seinen Freund dich an sich. Doch Skinny hatte nur Augen für die Katze, die mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, sich seelenruhig zu putzen.

„Dann wird es wohl Zeit mein Revier zu verteidigen.“

Damit löste Skinny sich von Peter und scheuchte die Katze aus dem Haus.

***

Die Ruhe währte ganze zwei Tage, bevor die Katze erneut ihr Haus in Augenschein nahm. Und als Skinny versuchte sie erneut aus zu verscheuchen, zeigte sie sich nur wenig beeindruckt. Und anstatt reiß aus zu nehmen, lieferte Skinny sich mit dem sandfarbenen Ungetüm eine Verfolgungsjagd quer durch das Haus, nur um am Ende murrend vor dem Bett zu hocken.

Die grünen Augen funkelten ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen und wenn er nicht das Bett von der Wand rücken wollte, dann musste Skinny sich wohl eingestehen, dass er für den Moment verloren hatte. Doch wenn das Vieh einmal damit durchkam, dann würde die Strategie beim nächsten Mal wieder ziehen. Konsequente Erziehungsmaßnahmen waren das einzige was langfristig Wirkung erzielen würde.

Genervt hievte Skinny sich auf die Füße, dann machte er sich daran das große Bett zu verschieben. Tja, die Rechnung hatte er ohne die Katze gemacht, die sich schier weigerte weiter zu gehen, als die wenigen Zentimeter die Skinny das Bett zu allen Seiten verschob.

Etwas unsanfter als es notwendig gewesen wäre, schob Skinny das Bett zurück an die Wand und erst der laute Knall ließ einen sandfarbenen Blitz mit wehendem Schwanz darunter hervor fahren. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen sah er dem türmenden Fellknäuel hinterher, dann schloss er vorsorglich die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. In den nächsten Tagen würde er sich eine Wasserpistole zulegen, nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Doch ab da an stattete die Katze ihnen regelmäßige Besuche ab und auch die Wasserpistole schien daran nicht viel ändern zu können. Und da Skinny Peter und das Vieh mehr als einmal kuschelnd auf dem Sofa überraschte, hatte er auch zusehends eine Ahnung, warum seine Maßnahmen fruchtlos blieben. Auch seine Einwände dass die Katze wahrscheinlich Würmer und Flöhe in ihr Haus schleppen würde, brachte Peter nicht dazu sein Verhalten zu ändern.

Doch irgendwann war Skinnys Schmerzgrenze erreicht und das unschöne Gespräch mit Peter war unausweichlich geworden.

Eindringlich versuchte er seinem Freund zu erklären, dass er die streunende Katze wirklich _nicht_ in ihrem Haus haben wollte. Dass sich sein Standpunkt nicht verändert hatte und Tiere für ihn nicht in Frage kamen. Doch die Katzenhaare die er immer wieder auf dem Sofa fand, ließen Skinny nicht lange in der trügerischen Illusion Peter wäre wirklich standhaft genug sich an die Abmachung zu halten, die Katze nicht mehr ins Haus zu lassen. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass es Skinnys Regeln waren und Peter nie wirklich zugestimmt hatte.

***

Skinny betrachtete die Flyer in seinen Händen. Er hatte keine Lust loszutingeln und in der Nachbarschaft herumzufragen, wem denn die sandfarbene Katze gehörte, die nun schon seit geraumer Zeit bei ihnen ein und aus ging, doch unter gar keinen Umständen, wollte er Peter alleine losziehen lassen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er seinem Freund zutraute, dass er den Besitzer zwar finden, ihm aber die Katze samt Impfausweis, abschwatzen würde.

Und so zogen sie mit den Flyern und Tesafilm bewaffnet los. Skinny hängte die Zettel auf, während Peter von Tür zu Tür ging, die immer gleiche Frage auf den Lippen. Doch selbst nach Stunden waren sie keinen Schritt weiter. Einige kannten zwar die Katze vom sehen, aber keiner wusste zu wem sie gehörte. Und die Hoffnung erlosch allmählich in Skinny den Besitzer doch noch ausfindig machen zu können. Und er hatte auch ein wenig Angst davor, was das für Peter und ihn bedeuten würde, wenn sich niemand finden ließ zu dem die Katze gehörte.

***

Die Tage vergingen. Niemand hatte sich bei ihnen gemeldet und mit einem unguten Gefühl beobachtete Skinny, wie Peter sich zusehends an ihren neuen Hausgast gewöhnte. Er hatte angefangen ihm eine Wasserschale auf die Terrasse zu stellen und hin und wieder legte er auf einem Teller ein wenig frisches Hühnchenfleisch dazu. Und Skinny tat es jetzt schon ein wenig Leid, seinem Freund irgendwann das Herz brechen zu müssen.

„Er ist ein Streuner.“, beharrte Peter und sah Skinny aus großen Augen an. „Bitte.“

„Nein.“

Skinny verschränkte die Arme, während er Peter dabei beobachtete wie er sich neben den Kater in die Sonne gesetzt hatte und liebevoll durch das weiche Fell strich.

„Warum musst du nur so stur sein? Du bist schlimmer als Justus.“

„Das werte ich dann mal als Kompliment.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Doch dann wurde sein Ausdruck wieder traurig.

„Bitte Skinny, lass ihn uns behalten.“

Skinny seufzte, dann sagte er: „Du kennst meine Antwort. Es hat sich nichts geändert.“

„Das stimmt nicht.“, widersprach Peter, während seine große Hand immer wieder durch die langen Fellsträhnen glitt.

„Chippen nicht einige Besitzer ihre Tiere, damit man sie wiederfindet, wenn sie weglaufen?“

Skinny klammerte sich an die vage Hoffnung, dass doch noch jemand die große Katze vermissen würde und das Thema sich somit von alleine erledigen würde.

Peter schluckte, dann nickte er schwach.

„Ok, bringen wir sie zum Tierarzt. Dann erfahren wir bestimmt mehr.“

Die Transportmöglichkeit stellte sie nun hingegen vor ein ernsthaftes Problem. Denn Peter fand Skinnys Idee den Kater einfach in einen Umzugskarton zu verfrachten, alles andere als witzig. Und so bastelten sie aus zwei Wäschekisten und einigen Seilen eine provisorische Transportbox.

***

Skinny sah sich in dem kleinen Warteraum der Tierarztpraxis um. Es war schöner, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte, doch das bedeutete nicht viel. Auf einigen Stühlen saßen Leute, ihre Hunde an der Leine zu ihren Füßen oder Transportboxen auf ihren Schößen. Sie alle hatten den gleichen sorgenvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

Unruhig wippte Skinny mit dem Knie auf und ab, während sein Blick unstet über Flyer und Magazine glitt, dann an den Zimmerpflanzen hängen blieb. Sie hatten etwas seltsam tröstliches. Denn auch wenn mit dem Streuner nichts war, Peter hing mittlerweile viel zu sehr an dem Tier. Und Skinny… er hatte Angst davor, dass dieses Thema ihn und Peter auseinanderbringen könnte. Denn da waren nicht nur diese oberflächlichen Gründe warum er kein Haustier wollte, da war auch die Verantwortung und die Angst sich an ein Lebewesen zu binden. Zuzulassen dass es einen weiteren wunden Punkt gab, an dem er angreifbar war.

Dann endlich wurden sie aufgerufen. Peter klemmte sich das improvisierte Teil unter die Arme und sie gingen in das helle Behandlungszimmer.

Die Tierärztin sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, als Peter die übereinandergestapelten Wäschekörbe mit der Katze darin, vor ihr auf den Behandlungstisch stellte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Skinny hielt sich im Hintergrund und ließ Peter die Lage erklären. Er war derjenige der das hier wollte, also lag die Verantwortung auch bei ihm.

Die Tierärztin nickte, dann löste sie den Knoten von dem Seil. Vorsichtig griff sie nach der Katze, wobei ihre Hand in dem fluffigen Fell versank.

Peter hielt den großen Kater fest, während die Tierärztin mit einem Gerät einige Male über den Nacken des Katers fuhr, doch dann sagte sie: „Es tut mir Leid, da ist kein Chip.“

Dann ließ sie ihre Finger gründlich über den Körper des Tieres gleiten, sie besah ihn sich genau, schließlich untersuchte sie seine Augen, Mund und Ohren, befühlte den empfindlichen Bauchbereich.

„Vom Körperbau würde ich vermuten, dass er ein Maine Coon ist. Er ist nicht kastriert, es deutet also daraufhin, dass er ein Streuner ohne zu Hause ist. Ich würde Ihnen eine Wurmkur und ein Flohmittel mitgeben. Ohrmilben hat er zum Glück keine. Darüber hinaus scheint er gesund zu sein.“

Skinny nickte, während Peter den Kater wieder zurück in die Wäschekörbe setzte und die Seile festzurrte.

Schweigend bezahlte der zweite Detektiv, ließ Floh- und Wurmkur in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und trug den Kater hinaus. Vor dem Auto stellte Peter die Körbe auf den Boden und Skinny kramte eine Zigarette hervor. Das war so gar nicht verlaufen wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ein Riss zwischen ihm und Peter aufgetan hatte. Ein sandfarbener, plüschiger Riss mit jadegrünen Augen.

„Wenn er niemandem gehört, dann sollten wir ihn einfach ins Tierheim bringen.“, sagte Skinny irgendwann.

„Spinnst du?“

Die Empörung in Peters Tonfall ließ Skinny den Kopf heben.

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Er kennt sich bei uns aus, das ist sein Revier. Da können wir ihn nicht einfach rausreißen.“

„Das ist nicht der Punkt um den es hier geht. Wenn wir ihn ins Tierheim bringen, dann kümmert sich jemand anderes um ihn und wir sehen die Katze nie wieder. Und den Gedanken erträgst du nicht.“

Peter schluckte und Skinny meinte den Kloß in Peters Hals sehen zu können, der sich dort bildete.

„Und du willst ihn einfach nur um jeden Preis loswerden.“, sagte Peter bitter, doch dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Bitte, zwing mich nicht dazu, mich von Aslan trennen zu müssen.“

„Nun hat der Kater also auch schon einen Namen.“, sagte Skinny und er hörte, wie zynisch er dabei klang. Das entwickelte sich schneller, und vor allem in eine Richtung, die er nicht mochte. Noch einige Male zog Skinny an der Kippe, die leicht zwischen seinen Fingern zu zittern schien. Vielleicht war seine Angst dumm und unbegründet und er hatte einfach immer noch kein Vertrauen in ihre Beziehung? Vielleicht war es normal, dass sein Verstand immer noch nach Auslösern suchte, die darauf hindeuteten, dass es scheitern würde, weil er es gewohnt war. Weil ein Teil in ihm wusste, dass das Ende unvermeidlich war. Es würde kommen und er hatte nicht in der Hand wann es soweit sein würde. Wenn sie sich jetzt trennten, dann tat es nicht ganz so weh, weil er es seit Wochen fast schon erwartete.

Doch Skinny schob die Gedanken bei Seite. Es war nur eine gottverdammte Katze, nicht mehr. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Dann sagte er: „Ok, aber es muss Grenzen geben, die nicht überschritten werden. Das zwischen euch bleibt eine Gartenfreundschaft. Ich will Aslan nicht im Haus haben. Er ist ein Streuner und das wird er auch bleiben.“

Peter nickte. Es war nicht ganz das was er sich erhofft hatte, das wusste Skinny. Genauso wenig wie es das war was er sich selbst erhofft hatte. Keiner von ihnen war mit der Situation wirklich glücklich, doch etwas besseres als diesen Kompromiss konnte Skinny Peter nicht anbieten.

***

Die Hitze war drückend schwül und Skinny hoffte auf ein Gewitter. Darauf, dass der Himmel sich endlich entladen würde und er sich nicht mehr wie halb tot fühlte. Die Terrassentür stand sperrangelweit offen und jeder Windhauch war ein willkommener Vorbote des nahenden Unwetters.

Der Serie folgte Skinny kaum, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich zu schwer an und seine Augen wollten kaum offen bleiben. Und als er den ersten entfernten Donner hörte, wollte er am liebsten einen leisen Freudenschrei von sich geben. Er hörte wie schwere, dicke Tropfen gegen die Fenster schlugen, dann lauschte er dem Rauschen, als die Bäche in Strömen an der Scheibe hinabrannen.

Doch da spürte er auf einmal ein Gewicht auf dem Sofa, dann war da etwas warmes an seinem Bauch. Instinktiv vergrub Skinny seine Finger in dem Fell, fühlte die flauschigen Öhrchen unter seinen Fingern, die Nase die seine Hand beiseite stupste. Dann wurde ihm mit einem tiefen, zufriedenen Schnurren leidenschaftlich über die Hand geleckt.

Kurz öffnete er die Augen, als der Kater sich erhob, nur um es sich einige Zentimeter weiter neben Skinnys Gesicht gemütlich zu machen. Skinny fühlte die feinen Haare an seiner Wange, dann fuhr die Raspelzunge erneut über seine Haut, seine Schläfe entlang und hinterließ eine Spur aus Sabber. Und Skinny zwang sich keine Miene zu verzeihen, während der Kater ihm eingehend die Haut vom Knochen zu putzen schien. Manchmal musste Zuneigung eben weh tun.

Unaufhörlich strichen seine Finger durch das Fell und das leichte Vibrieren, dass Aslans Schnurren verursachte ließ Skinny davon treiben.

Ein lautes Rumpeln ließ Skinny und Aslan hochfahren und nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny die Katze in seinen Armen wieder beruhigen. Als der Kater seinen großen Kopf wieder auf seine Pfoten gelegt hatte, sagte Skinny scharf Richtung Flur: „Peter, die Katze.“

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?“

Peters Stimme klang resigniert.

„Ich hab es doch aufgegeben, dich davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass es nicht schlimm ist, wenn Aslan hin und wieder hier rein kommt, geschweige denn, dass er bei uns einzieht.“

„Stell deine Tasche das nächste Mal einfach leiser ab, du hast ihn erschreckt.“

Skinny sah die Überraschung auf Peters Gesicht, als er seinen Kopf ins Wohnzimmer streckte. Und er konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen was in Peter gerade vor sich gehen musste. Wie ausgerechnet er schmusend mit dem Kater auf dem Sofa lag, seine langen Finger in das Fell vergraben, während eine Serie über den Bildschirm flimmerte.

„Hat er dich also weichgekocht.“

„Nein?“

„Versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen.“, sagte Peter lachend, dann fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu: „Das heiß also, wir behalten ihn?“

Skinny seufzte, wickelte gedankenverloren eine Fellsträhne um seinen Finger. Die Rechnung hatte er wohl ohne Peter und Aslan machen wollen. Naja, Shit happens. Dann antwortete er: „Ich glaube, das habt ihr beide schon entschieden und ich wurde überstimmt.“

***

Skinny stand vor einem hässlichen Ungetüm das sich Kratzbaum schimpfte und fragte sich wie irgendjemand sich soetwas freiwillig in seine Wohnung stellte, als Peters Stimme ihn aus seinen Überlegungen riss.

„Oh mein Gott, ist das niedlich. Guck dir dieses Stofftier an und dann auch noch mit Katzenminze. Das wird Aslan bestimmt gefallen.“

Skinny rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. Seit dem sie den Laden betreten hatten, fragte Skinny sich, welche Taten er begangen hatte um das verdient zu haben. Peter war wie ein kleiner Junge der mit großen, staunenden Augen durch die Regale schlenderte und alles in den Einkaufskorb packte, was auch nur annähernd mit den Worten _niedlich_ , _flauschig_ oder _verficktbunt_ zu beschreiben war. Und Skinny hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, einiges davon wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz im Regal zu schmuggeln.

„Peter, Aslan kann raus. Der braucht nicht dreihundert verschiedenfarbige Bälle zum spielen.“

Die Enttäuschung auf Peters Gesicht, als Skinny ihm die Verpackung aus der Hand nahm und sie wieder zurückstellte, ließ Skinny breit grinsen.

„Aber...“

„Kein aber. Lass uns endlich das einpacken, was wir wirklich brauchen. Und wir sollten dabei anfangen, dass es das nächste Mal keine zwei Wäschekörbe und Seile tun müssen, wenn wir zum Tierarzt fahren.“

Damit deutete Skinny auf ein entferntes Regal.

Und kurz darauf angelte Peter eine der Transportboxen vom obersten Brett.

„Die könnte doch passen?“, sagte er, während er sie kritisch in Augenschein nahm.

„Drei Zimmer, Küche, Bad, wird der Anhänger um das Ding transportieren zu können auch gleich mitgeliefert?“

„Aslan ist groß, der braucht viel Platz. Und stell dir vor wir ziehen aus irgendeinem Grund mal ans andere Ende des Landes, dann soll es ihm während der Fahrt möglichst gut gehen.“

Ergeben zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern, dann nahm er Peter die Box aus den Händen. Kurz überflog er die Angaben auf dem Schild, maximale Kiloanzahl, überprüfte den Verschluss, nahm die Schrauben die Unterteil und Deckel verstärkten in Augenschein.

„Von mir aus.“

Peter grinste freudig. Punkt eins von hundert war erfolgreich abgehakt.

Als nächstes folgte das Katzenklo. Skinny wunderte sich, wie viel Hirnschmalz man in die Anschaffung von etwas so banalem stecken konnte. Doch anscheinend hatten er und Peter hier verschiedene Vorstellungen, angefangen bei der Größe und endend beim Stellplatz. Doch als sie sich endlich geeinigt hatten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie damit durch wären, denn die Wahl des Katzenstreus stellte sie vor ganz neue Herausforderungen.

Peter nahm einen Beutel Klumpstreu in die Hände.

„Ich hab mal gehört, dass viele Katzen feine Körner bevorzugen.“

Skinny warf einen Blick auf die Verpackung.

„Stell das sofort wieder weg, da steht es wäre mit Duft.“

„Was ist daran denn so schlimm?“

Entgeistert sah Skinny seinen Freund an.

„Ok, du hattest wirklich noch nie das Vergnügen diese ekelerregende Mischung aus Scheiße und künstlichen Blumenmeer zu inhalieren, oder? Und ich meine Mischung, das ist nicht, dass der eine Geruch den anderen abdeckt. Nein, diese Mischung ätzt sich in dein Hirn und frisst sich...“

„Ich glaube ich habe deinen Punkt verstanden.“, sagte Peter lachend und stellte den Beutel zurück.

„Wie siehts dann mit dem hier aus?“, fragte er und deutete auf eine andere Packung.

„Viel besser.“

Langsam arbeiteten sie sich durch ihre Einkaufsliste. Und Skinny musste staunend feststellen, wie gegensätzlich Peter und er die Sachen auswählten. Skinny war auf günstig und funktional aus, Peter bevorzugte die schönen und qualitativen Sachen. Und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte Skinny den Plastikfressnapf aus der Hand geschlagen.

„Wenn du es wagst...“

Doch bei den Worten hatte Skinny sich nur unwillkürlich über die Lippe geleckt und seinen Freund mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue angesehen. Peter hatte gewusst, was für Bilder Skinny durch den Kopf gegangen waren, das herausfordernde Grinsen sprach Bände. Und so hatte Peter leicht verlegen einen der Keramiknäpfe in den Einkaufswagen gelegt.

Wahllos warf Skinny einige Dosen Katzenfutter dazu. Niedriger Preis, viel Inhalt, mehr brauchte es nicht. Dachte er zumindest, bis Peter kopfschüttelnd einige Dosen in den Händen drehte.

„Nein.“, sagte er dann und stellte die erste Dose zurück ins Regal.

„Nein.“

Die zweite Dose fand ihren ursprünglichen Platz wieder.

„Nein.“

Die nächste Dose folgte.

Skinny beobachtete wie sein Freund allmählich das Futter wieder einsortierte, dann fand sein Mund die Worte um das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.

„Und warum nicht?“

Peter seufzte, dann nahm er zwei Dosen aus dem Regal, drehte sie herum und deutete auf die Inhaltsstoffe.

„In den billigen sind Unmengen an Zucker und Getreide und was sind das? Vier Prozent Fleisch? Ich weiß nicht, ob Katzen Diabetes kriegen können, aber unter den Umständen würde ich auch ja wetten.“

Dann zeigte er Skinny die zweite Dose und mit einem Grinsen las er Wörter wie _Leber, Niere, Herz_ und aus irgendeinem Grund den Skinny nicht näher beleuchten wollte, klang das tausendmal sympathischer, zumindest bis er den Preis sah.

„Haben die Goldstaub mit eingearbeitet? So viel zahlen wir doch nicht mal für uns.“

„Nur weil du von Fertigpizzen lebst.“, meinte Peter, während er eine Dose mit Goldinhalt nach der anderen in ihren Einkaufswagen beförderte. Und Skinny fragte sich, ob es schon zu spät war, um nur mal eben schnell Zigaretten holen zu gehen und vielleicht auf dem Weg zum Kiosk eine Abzweigung Richtung New Orleans zu nehmen.

***

Fluchend stieg Skinny aus der Dusche. Überall lag dieses verdammte Katzenstreu. Es gab einfach kein entkommen. Und es stach in etwa so unangenehm in seine Fußsohlen, als hätte der große Kater Legosteine auf der Badematte verteilt.

„Übertreibst du nicht ein wenig?“, wollte Peter wissen, während er lässig im Türrahmen lehnte und Skinny dabei zusah wie er sich abtrocknete.

„Nein.“

„Wirklich?“

Grummelnd stieg Skinny in seine Kleidung, während er sich betont offensichtlich die Füße an den Hosenbeinen abstreifte.

„Dämliches Mistvieh.“, fluchte er dabei leise vor sich hin. „Katze ist auch nur ne Wortzusammensetzung aus Kacke und Kotze.“

Skinny warf Peter einen bitterbösen Blick zu, als dieser laut losprustete. Doch dann hob er entschuldigend die Hände.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Klo in die Abstellkammer verfrachten. Da müssen wir beide nicht so oft rein. Und wenn wir eine Katzenklappe in die Holztür einbauen, dann verteilt sich auch das Streu nicht in der ganzen Bude.“

Das ließ Skinny sich nicht zweimal sagen und keine fünf Minuten später war das Klo umgezogen und Skinnys Laune drastisch gestiegen.

***

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit dem Aslan offiziell bei ihnen eingezogen war. Zwei Wochen in denen Skinny sich daran gewöhnen konnte morgens von Fischgeruch geweckt zu werden und dass es geschlossene Türen einfach nicht mehr gab. Egal was er tat, Aslan forderte die Möglichkeit ein, in alles Einblick zu erhalten. Und so konnte Skinny nicht mal mehr ungestört aufs Klo gehen, ohne das nicht ein vehementes Kratzen an der Tür ihn daran erinnerte, dass er und Peter nicht mehr alleine wohnten. Und er hatte zu seinem Bedauern auch herausfinden müssen, dass er ungestörter mit Peter allein sein konnte, wenn die Tür dabei offen war. Denn geschlossene Türen schienen die Katze magisch anzuziehen. Und Peter hatte gescherzt, dass Aslan genauso auf Kontrolle bedacht war wie Skinny und immer alles misstrauisch im Auge behalten musste.

Skinny fand das eher so semiwitzig, aber er arrangierte sich erstaunlich gut damit. Und wenn Aslan es sich neben ihnen auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte, sich streckte und schnurrte, dann war alles vergessen, was mitunter durchaus nervtötend daran war, nun mit einer Katze zusammen zu wohnen.

Doch gerade als Skinny sich in ihrem neuen Alltag zurechtgefunden hatte, und er von einem besonders unschönen Auftrag nach Hause kam, wartete Peter mit einer wirklich zweifelhaften Überraschung auf ihn.

Skinny war müde und alles in ihm schrie danach tot ins Bett zu fallen. Doch bevor er die Treppe hinauf wanken konnte, hielt Peter ihn zurück.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir noch ne Kurzschlussreaktion gestehen.“

Dann zog er Skinny ins Wohnzimmer und deutete auf zwei ineinander verschlungene Katzen. Skinnys müdes Hirn brauchte einige Sekunden bis er die Informationen zusammengesetzt und verarbeitet hatte. Dann brachte er hervor: „Nein! Nein, nein, nein.“

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann sagte er gelassen: „Aber Aslan braucht einen Spielkameraden.“

„Den kann er sich, verfickt noch mal, auch draußen suchen. Ich habe mich schon auf eine Flohschleuder eingelassen, warum hältst du es für vertretbar mir ungefragt eine zweite vor die Nase zu setzen?“

Ein wenig betreten zuckte Peter mit den Schultern. Skinny konnte ablesen, dass Peter wusste, dass er einen Punkt hatte. So eine Entscheidung hätten sie gemeinsam treffen müssen und Skinny fühlte sich im mindesten hintergangen. Doch die Müdigkeit dämpfte seine Wut und er musste Peter für sein Timing ungewollt Respekt zollen.

„Aber Aslan mag Eichan.“, versuchte Peter sich herauszureden.

Skinny warf den Katern einen finsteren Blick zu. Genüßlich putzte der sandfarbene Riese den kleinen, schwarzen, schnurrenden Schatten der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

„Und selbst wenn Aslan auf einmal höhere Mathematik beherrschen würde, das war nicht in Ordnung. Und über den Namen müssen wir bei Gelegenheit auch noch mal reden.“

„Warum, der ist doch niedlich.“

„Ok, du hast erstmal striktes Serienverbot, da kommt nur Mist bei rum.“ Und mit einem Blick auf die Katzen fügte Skinny hinzu: „Und darüber reden wir noch, wenn ich Schlaf und ne Zigarette hatte.“

„Es tut mir Leid.“, murmelte Peter. Doch der glückliche Lächeln, als er die beiden Katzen betrachtete, machte deutlich, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war.

***

„Ja, töte mich. Töte mich.“

Skinny sah auf, als er Peters Lachen hinter sich hörte. Doch den kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit musste er direkt bezahlen. Er fühlte wie Aslans Krallen über seine Haut kratzten. Reflexartig schnellte Skinnys Hand hinter den großen Kopf, während seine Finger sich leicht im Nackenfell vergruben. Aslan schlug den Kopf einige Male hin und her, während er mit den Pfoten an Skinnys Arm entlang fuhr, dann hatte er seinen Kopf befreit und biss spielerisch in den Teil zwischen Skinnys Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Skinny umspielte Aslans Maul mit den Fingern, neckte den Kater und spürte sein Gewicht, als das große Tier seinen Arm mit den Vorderpfoten umklammerte.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir für soetwas mal ne Spielangel gekauft haben?“

„Ja, aber die finden wir langweilig.“

Und Skinny meinte nicht den Pluralis Majestatis, auch wenn er sich zu gerne dahinter versteckte, wenn er von sich und den Katzen sprach.

„Deine Arme sehen mittlerweile aus, als würdest du dich auf nem epileptischen Anfall ritzen.“

„Sehen meine Arme so aus? Tun sie das?“, fragte Skinny ganz ins Kabbeln mit Aslan vertieft. Dann hörte er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von Peter und leise Schritte die sich entfernten.

„Deinetwegen haben bald alle unsere Freunde Angst davor mit unseren Katzen zu spielen.“, hörte er Peters entfernte Stimme zwischen dem Geklapper von einigen Kochtöpfen. Doch Skinny war zu gebannt von den jadegrünen Augen die seinen Arm fixierten und dem leichten Peitschen des plüschigen Schwanzes, während er Aslans nächsten Angriff abpasste, um antworten zu können.

„Ja, richtig gut tötest du deine Beute, das machst du toll.“, lobte Skinny den Kater überschwänglich, als er seinen Arm ein weiteres Mal in der Luft abfing.

***

Betont lässig tippte Skinny auf seinem Handy herum, während er tunlichst vermied Peter zu beachten. Sein Freund kreiste nun schon seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde um ihn herum und stellte immer wieder die gleiche, nervtötende Frage.

„Skinny, wo ist die Transportbox?“

Und Skinny beantwortete sie genauso geduldig, wie scheinheilig.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung.“

Peter stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während er versuchte Skinny mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Oder zumindest versuchte er ihn soweit zu sezieren, das der gewünschte Gedanke an die Oberfläche kam.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann stopfe ich Eichan in den Karton vom Staubsauger und fahr so mit ihm zum Tierarzt. Aber die Transportbox wäre mir deutlich lieber.“

Wütend pfefferte Skinny das Handy auf den kleinen Couchtisch und schnellte in die Höhe.

„Du hast bisher alles über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden. Aber nicht jetzt. Eiji wird nicht kastriert. Du schneidest unserem Kater nicht die Eier ab!“

Da war so viel was in seiner Tiefe brodelte und für das er Peter noch nicht hatte verzeihen können. Es ging nicht darum, dass sie nun zwei Katzen hatte, die Skinny, wie er sich mittlerweile eingestanden hatte, liebte? Es ging darum, dass sein Wille nicht zählte und das seit dem er das erste Mal nachgegeben hatte, er sein Mitspracherecht verloren zu haben schien. Vor allem, wenn es um Eiji, ihren anderen Kater, ging. Er hatte nicht mitentscheiden dürfen, dass er bei ihnen einzog, er hatte nicht mitentscheiden dürfen, was für eine zweite Katze sie sich zulegte, er hatte bei dem gottverdammten Namen wieder nichts zu sagen gehabt und all das hatte sich nun zu einer trotzigen Abwehrreaktion summiert.

Er brauchte Kontrolle um sich sicher zu fühlen, doch Peter nahm ihm die. Mit jeder Entscheidung die er über seinen Kopf hinweg traf.

Entgeistert starrte Peter ihn an. Dann schien langsam ein Groschen aus dem Beutel zu rollen, der endlos lange fiel und dann mit einem gehörigen Scheppern aufzuschlagen schien.

„Ist das wirklich der Kern warum wir uns streiten?“

Trotzig stopfte Skinny die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er wollte _Ja_ sagen, doch er bekam das Wort einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Abwartend sah Peter ihn an. Sie wussten beide, dass Skinny irgendwann mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Doch das war es eben. Irgendwann.

Skinnys Blicke schnellten zwischen der Tür und Peter hin und her. Er wollte aus der Situation raus, ein Fluchtinstinkt den er wohl von seinem Vater mitbekommen hatte. Doch er zwang sich dazu die Schultern zu lockern. Zwischen Peter und ihm eskalierte es schon lange nicht mehr so, dass es an die Zeit bei seinen Eltern heranreichte.

Stur sah Skinny an Peter vorbei, während er versuchte seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, seinem Freund die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu sehen was in ihm vorging.

„Du übergehst mich.“

Nicht schön ausformuliert, aber es traf den Kern.

„Ich… was?“

Perplex ließ Peter die Hände fallen, dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa. Skinny konnte ihm ansehen, wie die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn zu einem Sinn zusammen setzte. Dann seufzte er.

„Da könntest du vielleicht sogar recht haben.“

Skinny spürte wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. Streit bedeutete Kampf und erst Peters ruhige Art, ließ auch ihn runter kommen.

In einigem Abstand setzte Skinny sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa, dann kramte er die Zigarettenpackung hervor, nur um etwas in den Händen zu haben das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, während er anfing zu reden. Es war einfacher auszusprechen was er fühlte, sich verletzlich zu machen, wenn er nicht direkt mit seinem Freund sprach.

„Ich hab einfach nicht mehr das Gefühl gleichberechtigter Teil unserer Beziehung zu sein. Und das du von mir verlangst jemand zu werden, der ich nicht bin. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht fing das schon an, als wir hier eingezogen sind, ein Haus am Strand, gekauft von dem Erbe das deine Großeltern hinterlassen haben. Aber seit dem wir die Katzen haben, ist es als ob wir einen auf Vater, Mutter, Kind machen. Vielleicht wäre es das beste, wenn ich erstmal für ne Weile ausziehe“

Skinny stockte, zupfte eine Zigarette aus der Packung, ließ sie wieder hinein gleiten, wiederholte das Spielchen einige Male. Doch als Peter beharrlich schwieg, warf er dem anderen endlich einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Ist das wirklich das Gefühl was du hast?“

Skinny nickte.

„Ich wollte dich nie verändern.“, erwiderte Peter. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass du ausziehst. Das hier ist doch genauso dein zu Hause, wie meins. Fuck.“

Skinny konzentrierte sich auf die Kanten der Zigarettenpackung die durch seine langen Finger glitt.

„Wenn ich dich mit Aslan auf dem Sofa schlafen gesehen habe, oder wie du mich daran erinnerst, ob ich ihn schon gefüttert habe, da...“

„Ja?“

„Es hat sich einfach richtig angefühlt und ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht was das für dich bedeuten könnte, wenn ich noch eine Katze dazu hole.“

Skinny nickte leicht, während seine Finger sich nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft an die Zigarettenpackung klammerten. Doch Peters Hand auf seiner unterbrach das Spiel. Er sah seinen Freund an.

„Ich liebe dich und es war nicht meine Absicht dich zu verletzen oder zu übergehen.“

Skinny zuckte unter dem Wort zusammen. Liebe. Er konnte an einer Hand abzählen wie oft er Peter das in den Jahren ihrer Beziehung gesagt hatte, wobei er das erste Mal nicht dazu zählte. Das war lediglich ein Ausrutscher unter Alkoholeinfluss gewesen, nicht mehr. Da bestand er drauf.

Skinny brummte nur einen undefinierten Laut, damit das trotzige „ _Hast du aber_ “ nicht über seine Lippen kam. Doch auch die wesentlich versöhnlicheren Worte wollten nicht über sein Lippen kommen, also sagte Skinny stattdessen nur: „Hinten im Schrank, im großen Koffer.“

Peter sah ihn kurz stirnrunzelnd an, dann hellte seine Miene sich auf, als er verstand worauf Skinny anspielte.

***

„Wirklich?“

Skinny musterte den kleinen schwarzen Kater zu seinen Füßen. Eichan stand im Türrahmen, die Halskrause demonstrativ gegen das Holz gedrückt. Nein, er schaffte es damit natürlich nicht durch die Tür, das Gerät um seinen Hals war viel zu breit und machte es unmöglich nicht gegen jedes Möbelstück zu laufen, nur um sich dann lauthals beschweren zu können.

„Tja, damit musst du jetzt erstmal leben.“

Mit einem Schritt stieg Skinny über den schwarzen Kater zu seinen Füßen, der ihm nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick angedeihen ließ.

Dann öffnete er den Schrank mit den Vorräten, Skinny hatte Hunger, nur keine Ahnung worauf. Unstet durchwühlte er die Nudelpackungen und Dosenravioli, packte die Katzenleckerlies von einer auf die andere Seite, während er sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Ein lautes Maunzen ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

Eiji stand zu seinen Füßen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, maunzte wieder, als wäre er am verhungern.

„Auf einmal passen wir also wieder durch die Tür?“, sagte er schmunzelnd. Dann griff er nach der Packung mit den Leckerlis.

Mit der Dose in der Hand machte Skinny es sich auf dem Boden bequem, während Eichan meckernde Laute von sich gab.

Immer wieder holte Skinny einige der kleinen Taschen aus der Dose und Eichan schlang sie gierig herunter. Einige Male war der Kater dabei so ungestüm, dass er Skinny in die Finger zwickte. Und die Flüche die Skinny ausstieß fielen überraschend milde aus. Irgendwann drehte Skinny die Dose auf den Kopf und nur die letzten Krümel rieselten zu Boden.

„Leer.“, stellte er das Offensichtliche fest und zeigte Eichan die offenen Handflächen. Interessiert schnupperte der Kater an Skinnys Händen und leckte dann genüßlich die Reste von den Fingerkuppen. Skinny entschied, dass es gut war, dass Peter das dämliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht dabei nicht sehen konnte.

***

Verschlafen ließ Skinny seine Finger über Peters Bauch gleiten. Er schob das weite Shirt weiter nach oben, erkundete die Haut, zupfte dann am Bund der Boxershorts. Doch der plötzliche Geruch von _Waszurhölleistdas_ ließ ihn unvermittelt die Augen aufschlagen. Aslan saß vor ihm, blinzelte ihn aus seinen grünen Augen verschlafen an, dann leckte er sich einige Male übers Fell.

Katzenatem.

Es gab wenig was Skinny so intensiv wecken konnte. Und bei dem Anblick der Katze auf seinem Kopfkissen, bekam seine Libido einen deutlichen Dämpfer.

„Peter, der antiautoritäre Erziehungsstil ist offiziell gescheitert. Können wir bitte darüber reden, dass wenigstens das Schlafzimmer nur uns beiden gehört?“

Peter lächelte leicht, doch die Augen hielt er weiterhin geschlossen.

„Muss ich dich an das stundenlange Kratzen und Maunzen erinnern. Und wir haben schon mal festgestellt, dass wir schneller aufgeben, als sie.“

„Fuck, wir würden grauenhafte Kinder erziehen.“, murmelte Skinny.

Dann setzte er sich auf, griff nach der großen Katze und ließ Aslan fast sanft auf den Flur fallen. Lächelnd zog er die Tür zu und legte sich zurück zu Peter ins Bett. Seine Hand fand gerade wieder den Weg unter das Shirt seines Freundes, als das erste Kratzen an der Tür sie kurz inne halten ließ.

„Beachte es einfach nicht.“, murmelte der große Mann, dann zog er Skinny in einen innigen Kuss.

***

„Eichan!“

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fegte ein kleiner, schwarzer Blitz durch das Wohnzimmer. Skinny hasste es, wenn die Viecher am Sofa kratzten, als hätten sie draußen nicht genug Bäume an denen sie sich austoben konnten, nein ihr Mobiliar musste auch leiden.

Kaum hatte Skinny sich wieder umgewandt, hörte er das vertraute Geräusch erneut.

Er fixierte den kleinen Kater, doch unbekümmert erwiderte der seinen Blick. Nur das aufgeregte schlagen des Schwanzes durchbrach das regungslose ausharren.

Plötzlich sprang Skinny in die Luft und gab einen undefinierten Laut von sich, etwas das mal soviel wie ein Freudenschrei hatte werden können.

Der Kater jagte erneut davon und Skinny sah ihm ein wenig irritiert hinterher. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, da erschien Eichan erneut in der Tür, jede Faser seines Körpers schien gespannt zu sein, während er Skinny abwartend ansah.

„Was?“, wollte Skinny nur wissen, dann ging er aus dem Raum. Kaum hatte er das Wohnzimmer hinter sich gelassen, hörte er wieder das vertraute Kratzen am Sofa. Er drehte sich um und fuhr den Kater unsanft an, doch Eichan sah ihm nur stur in die Augen, während er seine Krallen weiter in dem groben Stoff versenkte. Erst als Skinny erneut einen Satz nach vorne machte, sprang der Kater davon.

Skinny atmete tief durch, wandte sich wieder ab. Doch ein leises, eindringliches Maunzen sorgte dafür, dass er nicht weit kam.

„Was willst du?“

Eichans Schwanz peitschte wild, ansonsten kauerte der Kater wie versteinert im Türdurchgang hinter ihm.

So langsam bekam Skinny eine Ahnung, dass das hier ein Spiel war, dessen Sinn sich ihm immer noch nicht ganz erschloss.

Erneut sprang Skinny in die Luft, riss die Arme nach oben und ein weiteres Mal schoss ein schwarzer Blitz durch den Raum davon.

Zweifeld betrachtete Skinny die Türöffnung hinter der Eichan verschwunden war und nur wenige Sekunden später wieder auftauchte.

Skinny hielt ihm eine Hand hin und mit aufgestelltem Schwanz kam der kleine Kater auf ihn zugetrabt, dann stupste er die Hand des jungen Mannes mit dem Kopf an, schnurrte leise, während er sich über den Rücken streicheln ließ.

„Ich muss dich nicht verstehen, oder?“, fragte Skinny als er sich aufrichtete und seine Taschen nach einer Zigarettenpackung und nem Feuerzeug abtastete.

***

„Skinny!“

Die Panik in Peters Stimme ließ ihn auffahren. Was um alles in der Welt war passiert? War ihm irgendeine kriminelle Scheiße um die Ohren geflogen und sein Freund musste nun dafür bezahlen?

Skinny war auf den Beinen und rannte Peters Stimme entgegen. Seine Finger hatten sich bereits um das Klappmesser in seiner Hosentasche geschlossen. Auf alles gefasst schlitterte er atemlos Richtung Schlafzimmer. In der Tür kollidierte er beinahe mit seinem Freund.

„Was ist passiert?“

Skinnys Blick suchte den Raum nach möglichen Angreifern ab, dann blieb er an dem Blut auf dem Fußboden und in den Bettlaken hängen. Doch keine zwei Sekunden später brach er in ein beinahe hysterisches, aber vor allem höhnisches Lachen aus.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht der Grund ist, aus dem du geschrien hast, als würde dich jemand töten wollen.“

Peter warf seinem Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Aber Aslan, der Vogel… er hat ihn total zerpflückt.“

Grinsend zog Skinny Peter in seine Arme. Der Anblick schien seinem Freund wirklich zu schaffen zu machen.

„Weißt du noch warum ich mal so vehement gegen Haustiere war. Setz das mit auf die Liste der Gründe.“

Er spürte wie Peter schluckte und das Gesicht tiefer an seiner Schulter vergrub.

„War dir nicht klar, dass soetwas passieren würde? Du weißt schon, dass Katzen nicht umsonst Reißzähne und Krallen und nen Killerinstinkt haben?“

„Skinny, würdest du… kannst du bitte die Leichenteile aus unserem Bett entfernen?“

Grinsend sah Skinny zu Aslan der stolz auf einem Kissen thronte und sich ein wenig Blut von der Pfote leckte. Dann löste er sich von Peter.

„Ich denke, das gehört zu den Bereichen in denen ich mich auskenne.“

Skinny verschwand, nur um kurz darauf mit einigen Plastiktüten wieder neben Peter aufzutauchen. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat und sich zwei der Tüten über die Hände streifte, stolzierte Aslan mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz an ihm vorbei.

Grob warf Skinny die Überreste des Vogels in einen weiteren Müllbeutel, fügte einige verstreute Federn hinzu, dann kniete er sich hin, um auch unterm Bett alles abzusuchen.

„Sieh mal an, ein Beinchen.“

Mit dem Grinsen eines kleinen Kindes hielt Skinny Peter sein Fundstück entgegen. Doch Peter schloss nur gequält die Augen.

„Muss das sein?“

Skinny ließ auch den letzten Rest des Vogels in der Tüte verschwinden, dann warf er Peter die blutbefleckten Laken zu.

„Wasch die in der Wanne mit kaltem Wasser aus und bestreu die blutigen Stellen anschließend mit Backpulver, bevor du sie in die Maschine stopfst.“

„Warum?“

„Weil die Flecken sonst nicht rückstandsfrei herausgehen. Reicht dir die Antwort oder willst du noch nen Exkurs in Biologie?“

Mit spitzen Fingern hob Peter die Bettwäsche vom Boden auf.

„Ich glaube genauer will ich es gar nicht wissen.“

Der durchdringende Blick den Peter ihm zuwarf ignorierte Skinny gekonnte. Er wollte nicht ausführen müssen, warum er nicht mal mehr überlegen musste, wie man Blutflecken am besten entfernte. Peter wusste oberflächlich von seinen kriminellen Machenschaften und seiner Vergangenheit, er würde eins und eins zusammenzählen können.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Skinny alle Blutflecken vom Boden und Peter die aus den Laken entfernt hatte und so standen sie kurze Zeit später wenig feierlich neben der Restmülltonne.

„Ich weiß nicht, sollten wir den Vogel nicht beerdigen.“

Skinny warf der Tüte in seinen Fingern einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Da ist nicht viel was man beerdigen könnte.“

Und damit ließ er die Tüte in den Mülleimer fallen.

„Ich liebe dein Feingefühl.“

„Danke, man sagt mir nach, das sei besonders ausgeprägt.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging wieder ins Haus.

***

Skinny stellte einige Teller in den Geschirrspüler, dann sah er sich in der Küche um. Es war soweit akzeptabel und er konnte guten Gewissens los und mit Mike den nächsten Auftrag heute Nacht ausführen.

Noch in Gedanken spürte er wie starke Arme ihn nach hinten zogen, Peters leisen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Wie lange noch bis du los musst?“

Skinny drehte sich in den Armen seines Freundes, küsste ihn eindringlich, während seine Finger sich in den Haaren des Anderen vergruben.

„Ich dachte, du musst für die Klausur morgen lernen.“

Resigniert ließ Peter die Arme sinken.

„Erinner mich nicht daran. So wie es aussieht werde ich sie nicht bestehen können.“

Zweifeld sah Skinny seinen Freund an.

„Und warum nicht?“

„Komm mit.“

Peter zog Skinny ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein aufgeklappter Laptop, davor waren unzählige Blätter verteilt und diverse bunte Klebezettel schmückten den Rahmen des Fernsehers (und wie Skinny nur zu gut wusste, auch die Wand gegenüber des Klos, die Kühlschranktür und noch diverse andere Orte die Peter öfter aufsuchte). Doch in all dem Durcheinander schliefen seelenruhig zwei Katzen, dicht aneinander gekuschelt, die Notizen unter sich begraben und den Kopf auf die Tastatur gebettet.

Skinny lachte leise, dann zog er Peter dichter an sich, küsste ihn diesmal beinahe aggressiv, während er seine Nägel in sein Fleisch bohrte.

„Wenn das so ist, sollten wir die verbleibende Zeit nutzen, während sie schlafen.“

***

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Skinny den großen, sandfarbenen Kater. Irgendetwas war anders und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er deswegen ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Doch was genau es war, konnte Skinny nicht ausmachen.

Doch als Aslan sich erhob um einige Schritte zu humpeln, wusste Skinny, dass dieses Mistvieh sich mal wieder geprügelt haben musste. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hände nach der Katze aus, er fühlte das getrocknete Blut in dem langen Fell und sein Magen zog sich nun unangenehm zusammen.

„Ok, es ist alles gut.“, murmelte er mehr um sich, als die Katze zu beruhigen.

Skinny zwang sich gelassen zu bleiben, während er die Transportbox aus dem Schrank holte.

„Wir müssen mit Aslan zum Tierarzt.“, teilte er seinem Freund dann scheinbar ungerührt im Vorbeigehen mit. Erst als er schon mit einiger Anstrengung dabei war den großen Kater davon zu überzeugen, dass die Transportbox ein unumgängliches Übel war, tauchte Peter im Türrahmen auf.

„Skinny, da Tonfall und Inhalt der Aussage nicht so ganz zusammenpassen wollen, was ist passiert?“

„Ich vermute er hat sich wieder geprügelt.“

Damit verriegelte Skinny das Gitter und drückte Peter die schwere Transportbox in die Arme.

„Ich fahre.“

***

Scheiße, er hatte die Viecher nie gewollt und er hatte verfickt gute Gründe dafür gehabt. Unter anderem eben genau solche Situationen, in denen er machtlos war und nur darauf hoffen konnte, dass ein anderer sich um den Kater, den er mittlerweile irgendwie liebte, gut kümmern würde.

Peters Hand schloss sich war um seine. Doch Skinny konnte die Berührung nicht ertragen, er war zu aufgebracht.

„Ich geh eine rauchen.“, sagte er knapp, dann verließ er den Wartebereich der kleinen Praxis.

Doch weder das Nikotin noch die Kippe zwischen seinen Fingern ließen ihn wirklich runter kommen. Und Skinny schreckte leicht zusammen, als er Peters Stimme hinter sich vernahm: „Wir sind jetzt dran.“

Skinny ließ die Zigarette auf den Boden fallen, trat die Glut aus und folgte seinem Freund in den Behandlungsraum.

Diesmal war es an Skinny in knappen Worten zu beschreiben was vorgefallen war. Und gespannt beobachtete er wie die Tierärztin Aslan untersuchte.

„Das sieht aus wie die Bissverletzung einer Ratte. Nicht viele Kater legen sich damit an.“

Skinny hörte aufmerksam zu, als die Tierärztin das weitere Vorgehen und mögliche Risiken erklärte. Doch er war ungemein erleichtert, als sie ihnen trotz allem mitteilte, dass die Wunden wohl eher oberflächlich seien und sie kurz darauf die Praxis hinter sich lassen konnten.

„Gewöhnt man sich irgendwann daran?“, wollte Skinny wissen, als sie wieder im Auto saßen.

„Woran?“

Verwundert sah Peter zu seinem Freund hinüber,

„Daran sich Sorgen um andere zu machen.“

Peters leises Lachen war nicht die Antwort die er sich erhofft hatte.

***

Peter kuschelte sich tiefer in Skinnys Arme, während er gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte. Skinny hatte sich entschieden, dass es mal wieder Zeit für einen Horrorfilm war, nicht zuletzt, weil er liebte, wenn Peter ängstlich seine Nase an seiner Schulter vergrub. Der Protagonist lief gerade, nur mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet, in den dunklen Keller aus dem gruselige Geräusche hervordrangen. Er ging die Treppe langsam tiefer hinab, ein Schatten flog durchs Bild und die Taschenlampe flackerte ergeben auf.

„Spätestens jetzt würde ich mich rausnopen.“, murmelte Peter, das Gesicht an Skinnys Brust gedrückt. Wie er überhaupt noch etwas vom Film mitbekam war Skinny ein Rätsel.

„Raus was?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Rausnopen. Du weißt schon, die Treppe rückwärts wieder raufgehen und bei jeder Stufe ein deutliches _Nope_ auf den Lippen.“

„Bis zu dem Punkt wärst du doch niemals gekommen. Sobald die Tür aus dem Nichts aufgegangen wäre, wärst du doch schon über alle Berge.“, sagte Skinny lachend.

„Das sagt der Richtige, schreckensbleiches Nervenbündel.“

„Das ist schon Jahre her.“, verteidigte Skinny sich, während er auf einem Teller neben sich herumtastete, dann schlossen sich seine Finger um ein Stück Karotte. Besser als die Gurke die daneben lag. Wasser mit Schale. Doch Peter hatte auf gesunde Snacks bestanden. Mal wieder.

„Du findest auch, dass das kein richtiger Snack ist, oder?“, meinte Skinny und hielt Eichan, der neben ihnen lag, die Karotte entgegen. Er sah das leichte Zucken von Eijis Schnauze, als dieser neugierig das Gesicht hob. Einige Sekunden schnupperte der schwarze Kater interessiert an dem Gemüse, dann verzog sich sein ganzes Gesicht, die Augen wurden klein und seine Pfote schnellte hervor.

Skinny kicherte und kurz darauf wurde er mit einem leichten Klaps von Peter bestraft.

„Ärgerst du schon wieder unsere Katzen?“

„Würde ich niemals tun.“

„Nein.“

Doch gleich darauf zuckte Peter zusammen, als der Geist unerwartet hinter dem Protagonisten auftauchte. Skinny ließ seine Finger einige Male beruhigend durch die dunkelblonden Haare seines Freundes fahren, dann sah er zwischen ihm und den beiden entspannt schlafenden Katzen hin und her. Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie um alles in der Welt er hier gelandet war, aber es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Zitate:  
> Schöne Frauen mit schönen Katzen - Joachim Ringelnatz  
> Die Katze - Annett Louisan


End file.
